A ride for 3
by SweetLove321
Summary: Ally is alone in the practice room and bored, after seeing some photos of her boyfriend and his brother naked she start to get wet... will they help her?Austin/Ally/OC(guy)
1. Chapter 1

**A ride for 3**

**So this is my new one shot, another sex one, though it's pretty short as I didn't have lots of inspiration...**

**It's a guy/girl/guy this time.**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

Ally POV

I was sitting in my practice room above my father music store, Sonic Boom. I was bored and didn't know what to do. My boyfriend Andrew was with his grandparents in Calli, which means my best friend Austin is not here as well, as they are step brothers. They left yesterday and will be back only next week.

I lied on the couch and closed my eyes. Suddenly I heard my phone buzzing. I saw a message from my dad.

_Hey sweaty I hope everything is OK back in Miami I know I said I will be back tomorrow but I have something I need to work out so I'll be back in 5, 6 days tops. Be good!_

Of course my dad isn't coming on time again; I am already used to it… I text him back that everything's fine and close my phone. But before I closed it I saw I had a notification from Facebook**(AN Don't own of course)** the boys posted a picture this morning at the beach. In it they are only with their short swim trunks and no shirts and fuck they are hot. I mean they both are well build: 6 packs, muscles, tall and tan. Even though they are not blood related they look a lot alike. The only difference is that Andrew has chocolate colored hair and green eyes to die for and Austin has an amazing dirty blonde hair and those beautiful chocolate brown eyes I can't help but melt in to and stare when I look at him. I know I am dating his brother I can't have feelings for him he is just so fucking hot! I just want him to fuck me every time I look at him.

Without even noticing my hand goes to my clit and trough my shorts and panties I start to rub it. It happens every time I think of Austin or Andrew fucking me with their large dicks, and yes I had the privilege to see, touch and feel inside me both of theirs dicks. You see Drew and I have been fucking each other since our 6 months anniversary a year ago when we were 16, and Austin and I have been fucking each other ever since our 10 years friends-anniversary when we were 14 and he kissed me, but we stopped as soon as I started dating Drew. Austin's 11'' and Drew' 9'' by the way.

After I saw that photo I kept looking at others. Then I start looking at photos I have of them in my phone. There I saw it; I had this photo form our homecoming at the 11th grad. Me and Drew weren't dating back then, well we did he asked me out few days before but Austin is still his broth and my best friend and he didn't have a girlfriend back then so we went together – Austin, Andrew and myself. That photo was taken by my dad, and in the photo I am standing in the middle and the boys are in each side of me. Austin is grbing my ass without anyone noticing and Andrew who is on my left side has his arm around my waist and his hand was stroking my right boob from its outside.

While I was looking at this photo, without even noticing I moved my hand in side my panties and stated fingering myself. After this one I looked at another one. This is actually 2 photos I had that I put in to one. One photo has Austin in it and Drew doesn't know about it, and the other has Andrew and Austin doesn't know about it. They don't about the other because they are naked there, completely.

Any way after seeing that photo I was really turned on and only then I noticed I had 4 fingers inside me. I got up and went to my hiding place where I kept my 2 dildos. They weren't like the real thing but I managed. I lied on the couch took of my shorts and underwear (I left the shirt and bra on) put one in my pussy and one in my mouth. I turned so I was on my belly, with one hand I stated pushing the dildo in my pussy fast and hard and with my other hand held the other one and started sucking it, in the same rhythm.

**Austin POV**

My mom and Andrew's dad agreed we go home early so we did. When we reached Miami we went to Sonic Boom to visit Ally. When we reached the store we used the spare key we had to the store and let ourselves in. when we entered the store we heard moans from upstairs so we ran there to see what was going on. We saw Ally naked, pushing a dildo in her sexy pussy and another was stuck in her really sexy ass and it was so fucking hot! I got hard in a second and I am sure that so is Drew.

Then she started to moan my name, and Drew looked at me with a look that if looks could kill I would probably be 6 feet underground by now….

Then she started to moan his name and his look became amused.

"Can you believe it she is fucking herself but imagining it's both of us?!" I asked him quietly.

Then he looked at me and said, "What do you say, make her dream come true?"

"You want us both to fuck your girlfriend?" I asked him shocked. He nodded so I said with a smile, "I am in." I was happy, fucking Ally again is one of my dreams, I mean I am the one who took her V-card and she was the one to take mine.

We both undressed ourselves and went to the sexy girl on the couch who was fucking herself.

Drew went to her and kissed her the minute I grabbed her shirt and pull it off. She opened her eyes to see us.

"Hay guys…." She says awkwardly.

"So Ally when we are not around, you have wet dreams on both of us?" I asked her while taking the dildo out of her pussy and start rubbing it.

"Yes, I just can't get you out of my head, both of you." She said while moaning as while we talked Drew went to her ass and took out the dildo then started fingering her.

"Would you want us to help you?" drew asked entering 3 fingers inside her ass. She nodded aas she couldn't speak any more from moaning.

We took our hands out of her and told her to stand up. When she did Drew lift her and sided her on his standing dick, his hands on her ass. Then when it was all inside her he started to kiss her, well make out with her will be a better way to put it. And while they did that I came behind her and grubbed her boobs from behind and started to massage them, then I entered my large dick inside her ass hole. Then me and Drew started pumping in her in the same rhythm and when he was in side I wasn't and when I was he wasn't. She couldn't stop moaning and screaming in Pleasure.

After we came all three of us inside her we switched places; I was in her pussy and Drew was in her ass.

After 2 hours of us fucking the life out of her in different ways. Then we wanted her to give handjobs, but she said she would do it only if we let her ride us. We agreed but then she said that she wants to ride me while I ride Drew. It took sometime but we finally agreed and Drew lied on the couch then I sat on him, his dick inside my butt and though I guess I wasn't supposed to like it I did. Then Ally came and set on me my dick getting inside her ass. We rode each other for almost 30 minutes then switched Drew was riding me and Ally him. This took us another 45 minutes.

Then she gave us the handjobs, it was so good, while she sucked my dick she stroked Drew's, and while sucking his she stroked mine.

I don't really reammber what happened then but in swomepoint we fell asleep and when we woke up my dick and Drew's were still in side Ally, I was inside her pussy and he inside her ass. When I woke up she was up as well but e couldn't get up asd she had 2 dicks in sid her and 4 arms around her. I came closer to her and kissed her/

"Good morning princess." I know she is dating my brother and I call her princess? But I can't help it she is my princess.

She kissed back "good morning Aust."

Just then Drew woke up, "so last night was fun." He said

"Yea!" me and Ally said together. "Want another round?" she asked, "but in the shower?" she added.

"You 2 go I want to sleep a little more." He said, this kinda surprised me I mean she is his girlfriend and he baseiclly just told her to cheat on him.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yea and you know what? I have been thinking, why I am the only one who dates Ally when she clearly has feelings to both of us, so maybe, if it's OK with both of you, I will be her boyfriend outside but in private we both are, we both can kiss her, we both can sleep with her, and most importantly we both can love her." He said smiling.

"It's OK by me so if it's…" I was cut off by Ally kissing me. I picked her up and we went to the bathroom. But this is a story for anther day.

* * *

**so this is my new one shot, i will not continue it i don't have time, but if one of you want just PM me and we will talk**

**peace out SweetLove**


	2. New Story

_**hey guys, i just published another story!**_

_**it's a 2- shot this time, and it's rated M**_

_**please check it out!**_

_**SweetLove**_

_**P.S if you have any idea for another one shot, just PM me and maybe it will be my next one:) it doesn't have to be rate M by the way**_


End file.
